An Unwanted Love: (Nagasone X Izuminokami)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Izumino wakes up in the arms of an unexpected lover, convinced he is the victim of drunken passion. Nagasone, however, knows the truth and reminds Izumino exactly how they ended up in each others arms...


Izumino lay on the futon, listening to the sound of Nagasone's breathing. He was patiently waiting for the moment the soft rumbling sound fell into the steady rhythm of sleep. That's when he made his escape…

Without a sound, Izumino slipped from underneath the sheets. He winced, clenching his teeth to keep from voicing his pain. His body ached from head to toe, and Nagasone's scent clung to every inch of his skin. Nausea swirled in the pit of Izumino's belly, the memory of last night's events still clear in his mind. He needed to get away from Nagasone. He needed to scrub the evidence of their love making from his body.

Izumino pulled on his juban then gathered the rest of his discarded clothing. In their haste the night before, Nagasone had torn several parts of the fabric. Izumino decided then that he would burn the clothes the first chance he got.

"Where are you going?"

Izumino shivered at the sound of Nagasone's scratchy voice, the deep timbre rolling through his body in a slow wave. It was pleasant sound. More than pleasant… Nagasone had the kind of voice that wrapped around you like a warm blanket, melting you to the core. It made your heart flutter and your skin tingle. It slid over you, around you and through you, making your body hum with the anticipation of his touch.

Izumino cursed under his breath, hating himself for thinking like some love struck female…

"To bathe," Izumino answered shortly.

"So early?" he asked sleepily. "The sun's barely up."

Nagasone took a lock of Izumino's long black hair into his hand, threading his fingers through the silken strands.

"I have things to do," Izumino lied, taking hold of his hair and pulling it over his shoulder. There was a slight tug as he pulled the raven locks from Nagasone's grasp.

Nagasone rolled to his side, reaching to pull Izumino into his arms. "Whatever these _things_ are, I'm sure they can wait. Lay with me awhile. I'll make it worth your time."

Izumino moved out of Nagasone's reach, trying to stand, but stumbling back to the floor. He felt heavy and weak, and though he wanted nothing more than to flee the room, Izumino couldn't seem to get his legs to cooperate. He did, however, manage a crawl, effectively putting some distance between him and Nagasone's naked form.

Nagasone threw back the covers, grabbing hold of Izumino's ankle. Without a word, he yanked Izumino back onto the futon, pinning him underneath his heavy frame.

"Why are you running?" Nagasone asked, his amber eyes obscured by his hair.

"I'm not, I need to…"

"Think very carefully before you lie to me," Nagasone growled, cutting off Izumino's pathetic excuse.

"Fine," Izumino swallowed, "You want honesty? This was a mistake. _You_ were a mistake. I've no interest in men, least of all you."

"Could've fooled me," Nagasone snickered.

"I was drunk!" Izumino hissed, turning his head to the side and away from Nagasone's piercing gaze. "You knew I'd had too much sake and you still …!"

Nagasone grabbed Izumino's face, forcing him to meet his eyes. "There ain't enough sake in the world to force _you_ to do anything!"

"So you think I _wanted_ this?" Izumino retorted, trying to shove Nagasone's heavy body off of his. "You think I wanted you to rape me?!"

Nagasone grabbed Izumino's hands, pinning them to the floor above his head. "It ain't rape if you're begging for it."

"Begging? BEGGING! You son of a…!"

Nagasone's grip tightened as Izumino continued to struggle. "In case you forgot, you came to me. As a matter of fact, you invited yourself into my room!"

"Because I wanted to keep talking to you!" Izumino defended. "We were having a good conversation before you decided to up and leave! Forgive me if I didn't want it to end!"

"And what we're we talking about again?"

"About the first time you faced a Kebiishi!" Izumino bit out. "You were about to tell us how you managed to escape when you suddenly announced you were going to bed! I wanted to know how the story ended, so I followed you!"

The corner of Nagasone's mouth curved into a half-smile. "Funny, I thought you were drunk."

"I WAS!"

"Right, right," Nagasone scoffed. "You were drunk enough to let me take advantage of you, but clearheaded enough to remember our conversation."

"Yes! W-wait, no! I-I mean…"

"Here's what I think," Nagasone whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Izumino's exposed neck. "You followed me here under the guise of drunkenness, shoved your way into my room, and then took advantage of _me_."

Izumino sputtered through several responses, too angry to form an actual sentence. It was true, he'd been drunk. And yes, he'd entered Nagasone's room without a formal invitation, but he'd done nothing to warrant what happened next.

"You have no idea how seductive you are," Nagasone continued, using his knee to force Izumino's legs open. "You were so ready… so willing… When I first kissed you, I thought for sure you'd push me away. Imagine my surprise when you kissed me back."

Izumino tried to wrench his hands free as he fought to pull his knees closed, but the more he struggled, the more helpless he became.

"You wanted it," Nagasone murmured, using one hand to keep Izumino's hands in place while shoving the other between Izumino's thighs. "You kept calling my name over and over, begging me to take you."

"That's a lie!" Izumino gasped, tears filling his eyes. "I didn't… I wouldn't…!"

Nagasone chuckled softly, the sound reminiscent to thunder rumbling in the distance. It sent a chill down Izumino's spine, lulling him into a strange sort of daze. He wanted to keep fighting, but his body seemed content to yield to the man hovering inches above him.

"That's it," Nagasone whispered, feathering kisses along the line of Izumino's jaw. "Just let go. There's no shame in giving in."

Izumino ground his teeth, willing himself to put up one last fight. But when Nagasone's lips met his, the last of his resolve faded away…

It was just like the night before. One kiss was all it took for Izumino to enter a world of passion and hunger he knew nothing about. Though he was no stranger to sex, Izumino's expertise lied with the opposite gender. He was a notorious lady's man with an endless supply of lovers waiting for the chance to take him to bed.

But for all his skill and expertise, Izumino had never experienced anything close to what he'd felt in Nagasone's arms. There was a freedom in this act of sensual submission; pleasures his body had never experienced but craved nonetheless. To be filled to the brim… To feel the weight of a man between his thighs… It was incredible and indescribably erotic.

"You're still wet," Nagasone whispered, slipping one then two fingers inside Izumino's trembling body. "My cum is still dripping from your hole. Tell me, do you remember now?" he asked, releasing Izumino's wrists. "Do you remember begging me to cum inside you?"

Izumino was so lost in his desire he could hardly make out Nagasone's words. His need seized control of his body, blocking everything out except the feel of his lover's finger deep inside his body. He lifted his hips off the ground, rolling them in hopes of forcing Nagasone deeper.

"Not so fast," Nagasone breathed, pulling his hand from between Izumino's thighs.

Izumino whimpered softly, allowing Nagasone to pull him up into his arms. He now straddled Nagasone's waist, thankful for the male's strong arms holding him in place.

"Are you still drunk?" Nagasone asked.

Izumino shook his head, clinging to his lover's massive frame as he stared down into his beautiful ochre eyes.

"Am I forcing you?"

Izumino shook his head, shifting impatiently on Nagasone's lap. He could feel the male's hard length poking the inside of his thigh, making it even more difficult for him to focus. He wanted to feel Nagasone's cock deep inside him; feel it fill his sopping wet hole from wall to wall.

"Do you want this?" Nagasone asked, taking hold of his cock and rubbing the tip against Izumino's slick entrance. "Do you want _me_?"

Izumino nodded weakly, struggling to draw a breath. Somewhere in his haze of lust he'd forgotten how to breathe.

"Say it," Nagasone murmured, nipping Izumino's chin with his teeth then pressing a light kiss to small red mark he'd left. "Say you want it."

Izumino said the words, but it came out in a breathless whisper.

"Come on now," Nagasone said, pushing the tip of his cock inside Izumino then pulling it out just as quickly. "Say it properly."

Izumino twisted and turned his hips, hoping to get just the right angle so he could slide himself down onto Nagasone's dick. When nothing worked, he cried out in frustration, crushing their lips together in a painful kiss. Nagasone kissed him back, enjoying Izumino's wild abandon as he leisurely stroked his own cock.

"Say the words," Nagasone repeated, breaking the kiss, "or I'll cum just like this."

Izumino huffed angrily, digging his nails into the flesh of Nagasone's back. To Izumino's unending frustration, the male didn't even flinch.

"You scratched me harder last night," Nagasone chuckled, flicking one of Izumino's nipples with his tongue. "But then again I was inside you, pounding into your lush body. Do you remember how deep I was?" he smiled wickedly. "You didn't know whether you wanted me to stop or keep going."

"I-I… I want it," Izumino panted, too tired to play the game any longer.

"And last night?" Nagasone asked, once again slipping the tip of his cock inside Izumino then pulling it out. "Did you want it then, too?

Izumino hugged Nagasone tightly, too ashamed to meet his lover's knowing gaze.

"Admit it," Nagasone demanded in a hushed voice. "You wanted it then just like you want it now."

"Yes," Izumino confessed, burying his face into the crook of Nagasone's neck. "I wanted it. I-I… I still want it…"

Nagasone thrust into Izumino's body, burying himself to the hilt. There was no time to recover; no time to mentally prepare for the sudden explosion of pain. Nagasone took hold of Izumino's hips in a vicelike grip, slamming in and out of him mercilessly.

"This is so you don't forget again," Nagasone grunted.

Izumino rode the line between pleasure and pain, giving into Nagasone's carnal demands. And as his orgasm rushed forward, Izumino couldn't seem to remember why he'd wanted to leave the warmth of his lover's arms in the first place…

"I'm gonna… cum…" Izumino moaned, lacing his fingers into Nagasone's hair as the male nipped and sucked his nipple.

Nagasone responded by increasing his speed, deepening his strokes until Izumino could feel his lover's cock pushing against his belly. He was just about to cum when Nagasone wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, squeezing tightly. Izumino cried out in a mixture of anger and pain, trying his best to pry Nagase's fingers from around his dick.

"Not… yet…" Nagasone bit out. "I want to… cum together."

Izumino could feel the tears pouring from his eyes. It felt so good it hurt, and not being able to cum only prolonged his exquisite torture.

"P-please, Naga…sone," Izumino begged. "I-it hurts!"

Nagasone's grip tightened at the sound of Izumino's desperate plea. "I'm… almost…"

Izumino felt the explosion of hot cum inside his body, watching in quiet agony as Nagasone's orgasm rippled through his muscular body. It was at the height of Nagasone's climax that he finally released Izumino's cock.

The entire world shattered into a cacophony of color and sound. Izumino could feel his orgasm with every cell in his body, all the way down to the tips of his hands and feet. He came all over Nagasone's taut belly, each gush causing his hole to spasm around his lover's throbbing cock.

"That's it," Nagasone moaned, his head falling back as he thrust one last time into Izumino's body. "Milk me dry…"

Izumino clung to Nagasone as the last remnants of his orgasm dwindled away. Nagasone laid him gently on the futon, easing out his body with unexpected gentleness.

"Stay right here," Nagasone order, dropping a kiss on Izumino's bent knee.

Izumino was in no condition to move, so leaving wasn't an option. When Nagasone returned, he brought with him a basin of water, two strips of cloth and a fresh blanket for the futon thrown over his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Nagasone said, removing Izumino's soiled juban and tossing it to the side. "The water's nice and warm."

Nagasone spread Izumino's legs apart, setting about the task of cleaning his body. The soft sloshing of the water was strangely comforting, and although Izumino's senses had long since come back to him, he no longer felt the urge to flee.

"Are you shamed of what we did?" Nagasone asked, continuing his work as he spoke. "Is that why you wanted to leave?"

Izumino closed his eyes, his heart clenching at the hurt in Nagasone's voice.

"I… I'm not gay," Izumino said clearly.

Nagasone laughed softly. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"No, I mean…" Izumino bit his lip in thought. "I've only ever been with women, and… and it's hard to… to…"

"It's hard to surrender," Nagasone finished for him, "especially when you're used to being the dominant partner in both sex and battle. I get it," he continued, drying Izumino's skin. "There's also the stigma that follows a… relationship like this. What will others think? Will they see you as weak or feminine?"

"That's not it, I just… I didn't want…"

"You didn't want anyone to see you leaving my room," Nagasone deduced. "My guess? You remember every detail about last night. Chances are we were heard, and since there's no mistaking what we were doing behind closed doors, you were worried someone would see you leaving and put two and two together."

Izumino swiped at the tears leaking from his eyes. He was drowning in a sea of guilt and humiliation.

"There's no shame in what we did," Nagasone said. "It's natural. An expression of our shared desire. There is pleasure from giving _and_ receiving, so you needn't feel ashamed for wanting one or the other."

"I… I can't…"

"You don't have to explain," Nagasone continued, ringing out the cloth and wrapping it inside the dry one. "I know your reputation well enough. Don't worry; I won't get in the way of you and your next conquest. Which one is it the time? The new servant girl, right? Kimi or Kichi or something like that."

"It's Kimie," Izumino said in a soft voice.

Nagasone flinched at the sound of the woman's name, but his voice remained absent of any emotion.

"Right," Nagasone replied. "We'd hate for Kimie to find out about this."

"S-so you won't say anything?" Izumino asked, carefully sitting up.

Nagasone stared at him for several seconds, his expression filled with so many emotions Izumino couldn't read it.

"My lips are sealed," he said finally, moving to gather Izumino's clothes. "Why don't you get dressed? I'll go scout the hall and see if anyone's down this way."

"Umm, Nagasone," Izumino called out, covering his naked body with his clothing. "Who will you say you spent the night with? I mean, i-if not me then who?"

"That's nothing you need to worry," Nagasone replied, continuing towards the door. "Now get dressed. If you want to make it to your room unnoticed, you need to leave before the smell of breakfast wakes the entire house."

END~


End file.
